ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay's Mother
The Previous Elemental Master of Lightning was the Elemental Master of Lightning during the era of the Serpentine War. She is also the biological mother of Jay and wife of the late Cliff Gordon. Her current status is unknown. History Years ago, she fought alongside the previous generation of Elemental Masters led by Wu and Garmadon in the Serpentine War. After a long battle, the Elemental Masters were victorious sealing off the many serpentine tribes and banishing the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm. At some point after the war, the previous Elemental Master of Lightning met and married actor Cliff Gordon. Their union led to the birth of a son named Jay, who would go onto inherit her abilities. For reasons unknown, the couple left their infant son in the care of Ed and Edna Walker, who he would see as his parents, unaware of his true heritage. Sometime later, Cliff died of unknown causes while it is unknown what happened to her. Hands of Time The Hands of Time and A Time of Traitors The past Elemental Master of Lightning can be seen in the giant portrait depicting the battle between the Elemental Masters and Krux and Acronix at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Hatching (Flashback) During Master Wu's flashback, the past Master of Lightning tried to fight Krux alone, but the past Master of Gravity jumped in front of her and quickly fought Krux, although he was defeated. At the battle at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Master of Lighting subdued Acronix after the Hands of Time were stripped of their powers, though Acronix and Krux broke free of their captors and escaped in a Time Vortex, where they would be lost in time. Pause and Effect (Flashback) The past Master of Lightning was seen in Ray's flashback as he recalls the events leading up to the banishment of Krux and Acronix. Lost in Time While the events of the past played out as normal following the battle with Krux and Acronix at the Monastery, the Iron Doom suddenly appears from another Time Vortex, landing in front of the Monastery, where the future Krux and Acronix emerge from the machine. Surprised, the past Master of Lightning asks the past Elemental Master of Ice if she's seeing things. As Krux says that they are indeed, she complains about this as she thought she was finally going to be able on her honeymoon with Cliff who she mentions is an actor. After the Machia orders the Vermillion to battle, she helps and tries to fend off the Vermillion, but are surprised on how they would constantly reform, saying she's never seen snakes do that before. Eventually, Kai and Nya arrive, who pose as their father and mother respectively. Telling them how to stop the Vermillion, the Masters gain the upper hand in the fight until Krux and Acronix call back all of the Vermillion to merge with the Iron Doom. As the Iron Doom towers above them, she begins to complain about the Vermillion already being tough enough, asking how they could stop the Iron Doom. While she tries to defeat the Iron Doom, she and the Master of Ice are slammed into the wall of the Monastery, though they recover. She eventually hides with the other Masters in the Monastery while Kai and Nya fight the Iron Doom with the Fusion Dragon before giving them a distraction so they could land a solid blow on the Iron Doom. Eventually, she watches as the Iron Doom, Fusion Dragon, Kai, Nya, and future Wu leave through a Time Vortex. Appearances Notes *It is unknown what her real name is or if it will ever be told. *It is unknown if she is still alive or if she will ever meet her son. Gallery MoS74PastLightningandIce.png Jay's mother.jpg MoS74Seriously?.png Category:Elemental Masters Category:Lightning Category:2017 Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Jay's Family